Logan vs Lance
by lela12344
Summary: How does the team react when Lance gives Kitty some unwanted physical contact?
1. Chapter 1

**If the idea of rape bothers you then please don't read... NOT a Logan/Kitty pairing...**

Logan was sitting in the kitchen, beer in hand, waiting for his Half-Pint to get home. She had been at Lance's well over two hours, and it was approaching curfew. He glanced at the clock again. It was nearly 10:00.

"Okay I'm going to find her." He mumbled under his breath. Just as he was about to get up, she came bursting in the front door.

"Kitty where have you been?" Logan snarled angrily. Kitty stood there non-responsive. It was then he noticed the red eyes and runny nose. He examined her further to find that her hair was messy, and her shirt was miss-buttoned.

"Kit what happened?" Logan asked in a much softer tone of voice.

"Mr. Logan, Lance h-he..." She couldn't continue as the words were drowned out by her sobbing. Logan didn't like where this was going. After a while of watching her cry, he beckoned over to her.

"Come here kiddo." He used the same soft, comforting voice as before. "Talk to me."

Kitty came and sat on the chair next to Logan's. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, and suddenly he knew. Logan's face changed in to pure fury, his eyes blazing.

"He didn't." He managed to get out.

"He tried."

"Tell me what happened." Logan replied forcefully, not out of anger, but out of worry for his little girl.

"Well, me and Lance settled down to like, watch a movie. He suggested I cook some popcorn, so I did. When it was finished I went back into the living room and found Lance trying to sneak another girl out of the house." She paused for a shaky breath. "I started to yell at Lance and he said to lighten up, he was just having some fun with her. I told him that cheating wasn't permitted in a relationship, and that was when he shoved the other girl out of the house, and threw me down on the couch. I tried to phase, but I was too scared. He ripped off my shirt, and pants."

Logan held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear the worst.

"I remembered to phase just as he was about to take my bra off. I ran home after that." Kitty said almost guiltily, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "He said I wanted it Mr. Logan! Lance said I wanted it, but I didn't. I know I didn't!"

Lance had just gotten two strikes. One for cheating, and one for almost... Logan couldn't even think the word. He gathered his Half-Pint in his arms, telling her everything would be okay.

"I didn't want it." Kitty repeated over and over. Finally her tears subsided, and she fell asleep. He picked her up tenderly, and carried her upstairs. One arm held her, while the other pulled back the covers to her bed. Logan laid Kitty down gently. He covered her up, and smoothed the hair back around her tear stained face.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered softly, looking down at his little girl. "Everything will be okay."

His eyes hardened as he went down the stairs. Lance was going to pay for what he did to Kitty.

_"Logan don't you dare!" _

Xavier was awake now. And trying very forcefully to stop Logan at the moment. In his angered state however, he was technically unstoppable.

_"Get outta my head!"_

The Professor had taught all of his "students" to have strong wills. Logan had always had a very strong will from the start. He wasn't tiring at all, despite Xavier's best attempts. After a while Logan was finally able to, push him out of his mind.

Logan was seeing red. He wasn't in control, and he knew that. This was when people always died. Logan had almost killed Kitty once in this rage, and he had promised to never let it happen again. Yet here he was.

"Gotta get control." He growled, clutching his head. This reminded him of the time he was under mind control. But this was all him. Someone hurting Kitty or Rogue was too much. Luckily Rogue was always protected, and Kitty should have been able to phase. His anger was taking over again, forcing him to go find Lance. He had to stop... but at the same time he didn't want to. Lance would pay one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter of Logan vs. Lance. What will happen as his punishment?**

* * *

Rogue jolted awake when she heard the yelling downstairs. In the bed across the room Kitty was sleeping somewhat peacefully. If Rogue had looked closer at her, she would have seen a tear stained face, complete with a slight frown and crinkled eyebrows. Rogue ran to the door quickly, pulling it open. Across the hall, the other X-Men were doing the same.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Scott immediately went into leader mode. It sure sounded like they were under attack. Downstairs they heard a crash.

"Get outta my head!"

All of the students looked at each other. Logan.

They raced to the fighting quickly. When they got there they discovered that Logan was alone. He gripped his head in what looked like pain. Logan snorted angrily, eyes reddened. They quickly learned that Logan wouldn't be stopped in this angered state.

"Logan stop!" Rogue called over to him.

"Can't... must... get... Lance." he uttered trying to reign in his anger. Rogue was confused. She knew that Logan didn't like Lance but... that was no reason to kill him. Was it?

_"No one get near Logan. He is an uncontrollable rage." _Xavier snapped quickly.

"But why would he get like this?" Scott asked out loud.

_"Because... Kitty was almost raped tonight by Lance Alvers." _

Shock ran through their group. Kurt snarled angrily and Scott, and Evan let out angry gasps. Rogue felt the fury almost radiating off of all of them. She herself could understand why Logan was acting this way. Kitty was like the little sister of the group to Scott and Evan. For Kurt however it was obvious that it was something more. Those two had been dancing around for years. For her...? Kitty was her best friend. Rogue had never had many friends before she learned of her powers. When she was recruited by the Professor, all of that changed. Rogue had found herself a family... and a best friend. Now she was spitting mad that someone would try to do something to Kitty.

"Lance. Is. Gone."

Scott looked worriedly at Rogue. He had seen how her expression had changed from shock to fury in the span of three seconds. Now he knew that something bad was going to happen to Lance one way or another. Scott also felt a familiar anger coursing through his body. Kitty was like his little sister. He didn't have much family left, and when he found his brother Alex, he was overjoyed. Even with Alex however, there was no one to fill the void left by the rest of his family. His parents had died in a plane crash, and the rest of his family had disowned him once they learned he was a mutant. Scott had to do something to Lance, even if it was only injuring him.

Evan watched Scott nod along with Rogue. He wasn't the best of friends with Kitty. They had their disagreements now and then. Even if they didn't exactly like each other very much, didn't mean that Evan didn't care about her. When ever he looked at Kitty, he saw a certain innocence floating around her. It was almost like she was surrounded by a ray of sunlight. Nothing bad could ever touch her. Except for tonight.

Kurt was angry. No furious. He was falling into a feral state, much like Logan was in. No one could touch his Katzchen and get away with it. Especially Lance Alvers. When ever people saw him they would go run and scream. Not Kitty though. She saw him for who he really was. Not a blood thirsty demon. Once he had come to that realization, he saw that Kitty was so much more than a friend to him.

Xavier felt the anger radiating off of the group. His group was about peace. Not violence. However when something like this came up something had to be done. He himself was also angry. Not a berserk rage like Logan and Kurt. And not a protective one like Rogue or Scott. He felt an anger that someone would try and do this to another person. Especially Kitty. As he quickly scanned the surface of their minds, he found that he had a reaction most like Evan's. He saw the innocence that Evan did, that no one else had now in this time and age. Kitty was always happy, and sunny, and trying to help other people. Even if they didn't like her. Xavier finally came to a conclusion.

_"Do not kill Lance. He does need to be taught a lesson though."_ Xavier found himself releasing his mental hold on Logan.

He heard a roar from downstairs as Logan tore out the front door, followed closely by the rest of the team.

This roar startled Jean awake from the deep slumber she had been in.

_"Professor? What is it?" _she asked sleepily.

_"Nothing. Go back to sleep." _he replied soothingly. He didn't need anyone else getting into this mess. Jean obeyed and fell back asleep.

* * *

If a cop had clocked Scott's sports car they would have pulled them over for going eighty nine in a thirty five speed limit zone. The four of them were on their way to the Brotherhood's house, all of them with the same anger filled expression. Logan had taken off on foot and was likely already there. When he wanted to get somewhere, he could get there fast if he wanted to.

When they pulled up to the Brotherhood house, they weren't surprised to see the fight that had already broken out. Yup Logan had beaten the group in the fast sports car on foot. Wow. They all jumped out of the car going straight to the house.

In there looked like something from a horror film. The lights were dimmed, and there was blood. Lots of blood.

Logan had tracked him down the minute he got there, roaring and yelling as he burst through the front door. The other members... not the loyalist of friends... knew how this was going to turn out. They gave him up without a fight, and had retreated out of the house, taking Lance's jeep.

They found them in the living room. Lance was tied up and gagged, his eyes wide with fear and pain. He already had multiple claw wounds from Logan on him. Although not deep they looked like they hurt.

"Let's show him how we take care of someone who messes with our girl." Scott smiled darkly, and wild gleam in his eye. Just as they were starting towards them, Kitty phased through a wall and jumped in front of Logan, protecting Lance.

"What are you all doing!" she yelled at them out of breath from running the whole way there. Once the group had gone, Xavier realized what he had done and woke Kitty to stop them.

"We can't just let Lance do something like this to you Kitty!" Rogue snorted. "Do you actually think we would let him get away with it?"

"No of course not. I don't want you killing him though!"

"And just why not Half Pint? He sure deserves it!" Logan was thinking much more clearly now than he was at the mansion. He was still riddled with anger though.

"Yes, he does deserve it. But I don't want any blood on my hands."

"It would be on ours Kitty." Evan told her solemnly.

"No it wouldn't. It would be on mine, because it you would be killing him because of me. I want him to be able to live with his decisions for the rest of his life." She turned to Lance. "Lance, you tried to rape me tonight. So you don't have a girlfriend. And where are your so called friends. They _deserted_ you. You don't have anyone." Kitty delivered the words calmly. She reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Come on you guys let's go home."

"Katzchen... Were sorry." Kitty's eyes softened at their ashamed looks.

"You guys were protecting me. That says a lot about all of you." They all rushed in to give her a hug.

"So," Kitty yawned tiredly. "let's go home."

Her and Kurt walked hand in hand to the car, the rest of their family following them slowly, smiling quietly to themselves. They all knew Kitty would never be the same, and she would still be affected by Lance for a long time, but she would get better. Everything would be fine as long as they were together... and a family.

* * *

**I thought the last sentence was a really cute way to finish the story. Sorry that Lance didn't really get... injured. I heart reviews...**


End file.
